Los cristales de la humanidad
by CharlieJKeeng
Summary: Una profecía. Seis personas destinadas a salvar el mundo. Una corporación malvada. Una historia de amor. Una sola misión. Faberry AU.
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion y Capitulo 1:

Existen muchisimas teorias sobre el origen del mundo y la humanidad. A lo largo de la historia, los humanos y la ciencia, siempre de la mano, intentaron sacarse todas estas dudas y cuestiones que aun no tienen respuesta. El Big Bang, el Estado Inflacionario, El Estado Estacionario, El Universo Pulsante, La Religion etc. Cuestiones que a lo largo del tiempo evolucionaron y se transmitieron por generaciones. Discusiones, diferencias, distintas posturas y creencias.

Infinitas teorias sobre el fin de la humanidad y la Tierra. Apocalipsis, condenas, dioses divinos ejerciendo su furia contra el hombre, destrucion, inteligencia artificial, vida extraterrestre, agresion humana, bombas nucleares... Y la lista sigue.

¿Pero que pasaria si el principio y el final solo dependiera de 6 personas con algo en comun, diferentes virtudes y una sola mision?

Según una profecia que muy pocos conocen, 6 salvadores, con distintas historias, deberan unir sus destinos y luchar contra todo mal que abunda en la tierra. Dicho mal que proviene de una sola corporacion, cuyas intenciones son dominar el mundo y destruir la vida humana con el fin de crear otra mucho mas poderosa y mejorada. Crystal Corporation.

Dicha corporacion se dedica a buscar los seis cristales de la humanidad, para unir cada poder con la Gema Oscura, y asi destruir todo ser viviente por medio de catastroficos desastres naturales. Y comenzar con una etapa de renovacion.

Pero estos seis "Salvadores", seres que viven entre nosotros, son los encargados de unir sus caminos, encontrar los cristales y destruirlos antes de que la corporacion consiga su objetivo.

Su unica mision: Morir.

¿Podran lograrlo?

Rachel Berry, soñadora frustrada y cansada de la vida. A sus 25 años no habia logrado ninguno de sus objetivos. Huerfana y sin ningun amigo en quien confiar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar en este mundo tan cruel.

Caminaba distraidamente por las calles oscuras de Boston, recien su turno de mesera en un estupido bar habia terminado, y ahora volvia a casa, sin ganas de nada.

Todo lo que ella hacia era por pura inercia. Trabajaba, comia, caminaba, limpiaba, etc.

Su vida no tenia sentido. Y muchas veces habia pensado en finalizarlo todo. Pero era demasiado cobarde. Asi que solo se dedicaba a vivir con la monotona rutina de su estupida existencia.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi. –Murmuro tristemente, mientras se de bolso sacaba un caramelo y se lo metia en la boca. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Y como era de esperarse, nadie la saludo.

Su caminar era pausado, sin ningun apuro en llegar a casa, ya que no habia nadie quien la recibiera. Hundio sus manos en los bolsillos de su tapado de gabardina gris.

Miro el cielo y se percato de que una estrella fugaz lo atravezaba.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro.

"Deseo que mi vida tenga sentido..." Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla y la seco rapidamente con el dorso de su mano. No debia derrumbarse. No podia permitirselo.

Cruzo la calle desierta y de pronto sintio un escalofrio recorrer su columna vertebral. Y tuvo esa sensacion de ser observada y seguida.

Miro por sobre sus hombros y vio a dos hombres vestidos de traje, algo sospechosos. Acelero su andar y dio vuelta en la esquina, con la intencion de marearlos y poner aun mas distancia entre ella y esas personas

Entro en panico y se echo a correr, aunque le costaba un poco, gracias a sus botas.

Una camioneta negra, que aparecio de la nada, freno de golpe junto a ella y dos figuras se bajaron rapidamente, y la agarraron de la cintura, colocandole una bolsa de lona en la cabeza.

-Te tengo. –Escucho una voz suave y profunda, voz de mujer sin dudas. Intento luchar, pero uno de sus secuestradores le proporciono un golpe certero y fuerte en la nuca, haciendole perder el conocimiento.

Cuando desperto, intento abrir los ojos, pero una luz cegadora se lo impidio. Gruño e intento moverse. La cabeza le dolia como mil demonios.

-Mierda. –Murmuro. Intento moverse, pero algo se lo impedia. Cuando logro acostumbrarse a aquella luz, inspecciono el lugar con miedo y curiosidad. Frente a ella, se colocaba una enorme mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor. Una sala de reuniones. Muy moderna.

Suspiro con pesadez y se dedico a mirar el techo. Se sentia mareada, y agradecio no haber cenado nada, ya que de lo contrario, ya hubiese vomitado.

Se sobresalto cuando una puerta de madera, ubicada a su izquierda, se abrio de par a par y varias personas ingresaron.

Rachel las observo a una por una.

Un chico alto, musculoso y con una moica. Una chica de ojos azules y cabellera rubia. Una chica de rasgos latinos. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Y una mujer, de unos 50 años, de cabellos cortos y de color rubio, con mirada penetrante y fria.

-Bueno, bueno... –Canturreo esta ultima. –Veo que la bella durmiente ha despertado al fin.

-Jamas me hubiese dormido si no me hubieran golpeado la cabeza. –Respondio mordazmente.

-Oh... eso es gracias a aquella latina diabolica. –Señalo a la chica latina, que le sonrio con superioridad.

-Bueno.. que quieren? Me mataran?... Porque desde ya les aviso que si me secuestraron para pedir un rescate, no obtendran nada. Estoy sola. No tengo familia y a nadie le importo. –Explico rapidamente, casi sin respirar. –Si me matan, sera todo mas simple y rapido.

En la sala reino el silencio por unos segundos. Y tanto el chico de la moica, como el chico de ojos azules bajaron la mirada.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que haces aquí, no? –Pregunto la mujer mayor.

-Sinceramente, si no es para matarme y vender mis organos en el mercado negro, no veo otra opcion. –Respondio y luego suspiro.

Se percato de que quedaba una silla vacia en aquella sala.

-Empezaremos por presentarnos. –Dijo. –Soy Sue Sylvester.

-Yo soy Noah Puckerman.

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel.

-Yo Brittany S. Pierce.

-Soy Santana Lopez.

-Bueno... Yo soy –Empezo a decir la morena. Pero ese tal Noah la interrumpio.

-Rachel Berry. –Dijo. –Lo sabemos. Y lamentamos tenerte amarrada, pero es necesario.

-Nosotros, no vamos a dañarte. –Musito la mujer mayor. –Solo queremos tu colaboracion para nuestra mision. Tu mision. –La señalo. –Esa para la que has venido al mundo. ¿Quieres darle un sentido a tu vida? Lucha. Lucha a la par con nosotros.

-De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Rachel super confundida.

-Recuerdas a esos hombres de traje persiguiendote?

-No eran ustedes?

-Oh no...estoy segura de que nosotros nos vestimos mejor que ellos. –Acoto Santana con diversion.

-Ellos te querian a ti, porque algo que te pertenece es lo que buscan. –Explico Kurt.

-Y que es lo que buscan?

Ante la pregunta de la morena bajita, se miraron entre ellos.

-Tu cristal. –Respondieron al unisono

Rachel fruncio el ceño.

-¿Mi...Cristal?

Santana resoplo.

-¿Dónde esta Fabray cuando se la necesita? –Se irrito.

Brittany, sentada a su lado, asintio.

-Ella siempre sabe explicarlo mejor. –Acoto con dulzura.

Y Rachel no pudo evitar enternecerse. Esa rubia de ojos azules le transmitia simpatia y... Optimismo.

Sue suspiro cansada.

-Bien, equipo... Ha sido una noche larga. –Dijo levantandose. –Vayan a descansar.

-Que? Esperen!... Y me dejaran aquí? –Se asusto cuando todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida.

-Ammmm...Fabray hara la primera guardia, y de paso te explicara todo esto. –Dijo Puckerman. –Disfruta de su compañía.

Y luego de eso, todos desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Genial. Me secuestraron unos locos. –Murmuro entre dientes.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Menudo cumpleaños estaba pasando.

Varios minutos despues, escucho como la puerta se volvia a abrir. Abrio los ojos, curiosa de con quien se encontraria ahora, y se topo con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos color avellana.

Una belleza andante.

-Vaya... hemos despertado eh. –Dijo sentandose junto a la silla de la morena, y luego deposito una bandeja llena de comida. –Soy Quinn Fabray.

-Rachel. –Murmuro presentandose, algo adolorida. Quinn fruncio el ceño, mirando sus muñecas atadas a la silla y suspiro.

-Lamento si mis compañeros te ataron. –Dijo cortando las sogas con una navaja de bolsillo. Tomo una bolsa de hielo que estaba sobre la bandeja y lo coloco sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza de Rachel, donde la habia golpeado Santana. –Y tambien lamento el golpe... a veces a San se le va un poco la mano.

La morena clavo sus ojos chocolate en esos orbes avellana que poseia la rubia, y le regalo una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Murmuro, y luego observo la bandeja con curiosidad.

-Ammmm... Imagine que podrias tener hambre luego de tantas cosas por las que te hicimos pasar. –Se justifico, mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Estuve investigando un poco tu expediente y, decia que eras vegetariana, asi que espero que la ensalada y la lasaña de verduras sean de tu agrado.

Rachel elevo una ceja, sorprendida ante tanta atencion.

-Seria bueno que me secuestraran mas seguido. –Solto. Causando una sonrisa de Quinn. Y la morena quedo tan cautivada que se propuso a hacerla sonreir mas seguido. –Gracias por la comida.

-De nada. –Respondio elevando los hombros, abriendo una bolsa de papel y sacando una enorme y grasienta hamburguesa, con sus respectivas papas y una gaseosa. Suspiro. –Supongo que mis compañeros no supieron explicarte a lo que va todo esto...

-Supones bien. –Interrumpio Rachel, mientras disfrutaba de su comida y observo como Quinn mordia su hamburguesa con placer y clase. Seguramente era la unica persona que puede hacer eso con una hamburguesa.

-Bueno, por ende, no tienes ni idea de que haces aquí, en frente mio, cenando lasaña con una contusion en la cabeza. –Rachel asintio y mastico lentamente. Quinn bebio de su gaseosa. Y tomo aire para comenzar un largo relato. –La profecia dice que 6 personas estan destinadas a salvar el mundo de catastrofes inimaginables. Estas 6 personas serian dueños de los cristales, que representan una virtud de dichas personas. Pero el problema es que, los seis salvadores no saben donde se encuentran los cristales. Y según esta vieja profecia, vagan por el mundo intentando encontrarlas. De lo contrario, si no lo logran antes de morir, vuelven a nacer y la historia se vuelve a repetir. La cosa se vuelve interesante cuando en la ecuacion se suma Crystal Corporation. Una corporacion que se dedica a exprimentar... no solo con los cristales, sino con estas seis personas. Cuyo objetivo es crear una raza mejorada y destruir la actual mediante desastres naturales. Hace un año crearon La gema Oscura, que, según dicen los expertos, si logran combinar su poder con la de los cristales, estariamos perdidos. –Explico pacientemente. –Se que pensaras que estamos locos, pero tenemos pruebas.

-Quiero oirlas.

-Piensalo, Rachel. Tu vida es un desastre, sueños rotos, huerfana, sin ningun sentido en tu vida. –Musito entrecerrando los ojos. –Es algo que los seis tenemos en comun. Una vida miserable. Sin ninguna meta.

-Piensas que yo soy una de esos seis? –Pregunto tragando saliva.

-Santana, Britt, Kurt, Noah...tu y yo. –Nombro. –Contigo de nuestro lado, podemos finalizar con nuestra mision.

-Que mision? –Pregunto.

-Morir. –Murmuro, dejando en shock a la morena. –Cuando cada uno de nosotros posea su cristal, nuestro deber es destruirlos a todos juntos, de una forma especial.

-Y por que morir?

-Porque como ya te dije, cada cristal representa una virtud, por ende, contienen parte de nuestra alma. Al ser destruidos... –Trago saliva. –No lo soportariamos. Sin alma no hay vida.

-Sacrificios. –Musito Rachel, entendiendo esa situacion.

-Fuimos...miserables durante toda nuestra vida, que mejor darle un sentido salvando al mundo? –Murmuro Quinn sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Rachel.

La morena se estremecio ante el contacto y la rubia pudo sentirlo.

Rachel gruño por el dolor de cabeza y Quinn lo noto.

-Dejame ver ese golpe. –Ordeno con mucha dulzura. La morena la dejo y suspiro cuando sintio como Fabray acariciaba la zona afectada. –Esta algo hinchada... colocate hielo hasta que baje la hinchazon y luego tomaras unas pastillas que te dare.

-Gracias por todo, Quinn. –Logro decir con voz ronca.

-No es nada. –Murmuro con una sonrisa. –Cada uno de nosotros, merece sentirse cuidado y especial de vez en cuando.

Rachel guardo silencio.

-Ah... cierto. Tengo algo para ti. –Dijo sacando una cajita de carton. –Como sabes estuve revisando tu expediente. Y...no es gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir a esta hora.

Rachel la miro con curiosidad y la rubia, saco un muffin de chocolate y crema con una vela de cumpleaños en forma de estrella. La encendio y se la acerco delicadamente.

Rachel, turbada por semejante detalle, sonrio y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Holaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por la buena onda de siempre. Dejenme saber lo que piensan en las Reviews, por favor.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

Capitulo 2:

-Fabray, termino tu guardia. –Anuncio Sue con voz firme.

Aun sentada en la sala de reuniones, la rubia suspiro y se levanto para irse a descansar.

Habia pasado toda la noche hablando con Rachel de cosas banales. Ya que la morena tampoco podia dormir gracias a su golpe en la cabeza.

-Hasta luego, Rachel. –Se despidio con una sonrisa. –Cuidate ese golpe.

-Adios, Quinn. –Respondio de la misma forma.

Cuando la rubia desaparecio por la puerta.

-Vaya...veo que se han vuelto muy cercanas. –Comento Sue, con sarcasmo. –Eso es... impresionante ya que Quinn no se acerca a nadie. –Agrego esta ultima parte mas para si misma.

-Que haran conmigo ahora? –Pregunto Rachel, entre asustada y seria.

-Si no me equivoco, aquella rubia ya te puso al dia de todo esto, no? –Afirmo, y no espero replica. –Asi que ahora te daremos una habitacion, ropa nueva y comenzaras a formar parte de nuestro equipo.

Rachel permanecio callada. Mientras que por la puerta entraba la chica rubia de ojos azules... esa tal Brittany.

-Hola, Rachel! –Saludo con simpatia.

-Hola. –Saludo la morena, mas escuetamente.

-Bien, hoy, mientras el resto sigue sus actividades, Britt te hara un tour por el lugar y te informara de las normas. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes contactarte con ella o con cualquiera de los otros. Menos a mi, estoy muy ocupada. –Explico con desden. Y luego desaparecio por la puerta.

-Me presentare formalmente, yo soy Brittany y formo parte de este equipo. –Dijo con efusividad de un niño de cinco años.

-Me presentaria pero creo que ya saben todo sobre mi. –Murmuro Rachel en respuesta.

Ambas salieron de la sala de reuniones y caminaron por un pasillo.

-Esto de aquí, es la sala de juegos y entretenimiento. –Dijo señalando el lugar que poseia sofas, maquinas expendedoras, consolas de juegos y un enorme televisor led. Cuando salieron de la habitacion, Britt señalo un ascensor. –Ese elevador, es la salida principal. Ya que si no te has dado cuenta, este lugar es un subsuelo que nos mantiene protegidos. Caminaron hacia una puerta ubicada en la derecha. –Esta de aquí es la cocina. Y junto a ella esta el comedor. Cuando doblas por el pasillo, entras al ala de las habitaciones y los vestuarios. Cada habitacion esta equipada con un baño privado y un armario personal. –Se dirigieron hacia dicho lugar y Rachel se percato de que cada puerta estaba enumerada. –Esta es tu habitacion. –Señalo hacia la estructura marcada como 06. –Yo estoy en la 04, Santana en la 05, Puck en la 03, Kurt en la 02 y Quinn en la 01. Si necesitas algo, toca a la hora que sea. –Britt continuo caminando o dando saltitos. –Estos son los vestuarios. La puerta de la derecha es el vestuario de los hombres, la de la izquierda la de mujeres. Continuaron caminando y se detuvieron en frente de una puerta. –La enfermeria. En frente de esta, se encuentra la sala de controles comando, lleno de maquinas y tecnologia avanzada. Junto esta la sala de armas. Cuenta con muñecos de tiro al blanco. Particularmente no me gusta esta sala.

-Creo que a mi tampoco me gustara.

-De todas formas, no tenemos permitido ingresar sin autorizacion de Sue. –Aclaro. Dieron la vuelta por el pasillo en silencio. –Ahora, vamos. Es la hora del entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Entrenamiento militar, luchas, un cuadrilatero de boxeo y muchas cosas mas. –Explico. –Pasamos casi todo el dia alli. Cuando hay problemas entre nosotros, lo solucionamos alli.

Ya en frente de la puerta, ingresaron y la morena recorrio todo el lugar impresionada. Era una habitacion enorme, una especie de galpon subterraneo, lleno de maquinas para ejercicio, alli se encontraba Kurt, vestido con ropa de deporte, corriendo en la cinta. Noah con el saco de boxeo y Santana sobre el cuadrilatero, junto con un chico asiatico.

-Quien es el? –Lo señalo.

-El es nuestro entrenador. Mike Chang. Experto en todo tipo de artes marciales y tambien boxeo, kick boxing y defensa personal. –Explico con dulzura, aunque ciertamente su mirada estaba perdida en las curvas de Santana. –Tu comenzaras mas tarde, veo que estas cansada. –Salieron del lugar y caminaron hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Entraron al vestuario y Brittany le entrego la llave de un casillero. –Es el tuyo. Aquí guardaras tu ropa deportiva y tus cosas de necesidad en cuanto a la higiene, tambien protectores, vendas para las manos y todo eso. –Como siempre, el casillero de Rachel estaba marcado como numero 06.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. –Respondio dulcemente Britt.

-Quinn me dijo que cada uno de nosotros posee una cualidad que esta representada en los cristales. –Britt asintio, animandola a continuar. –Cuales son esas virtudes?

La rubia sonrio.

-Yo soy el Optimismo...o algunos lo llaman inocencia, pero da igual. Santana se destaca por su valentia. Kurt es la honestidad. Noah es la fuerza...aunque San suele decir que es la idiotez materializada. –Rio divertida. –Quinn... Quinn es especial. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Ella siempre fue una guererra, sabes? Y como todos los guerreros, no se destacan por su valentia, ni por su fuerza, ni por su inteligencia...sino por su perseverancia. Ella intentara por mas que se choque millones de veces contra un muro hasta lograr lo que quiere.

-Y yo? –Pregunto, incredula ante la posibilidad de poseer alguna de esas cualidades.

-Tu... eres una soñadora. –Respondio, con una sonrisa dulce. –Ellos te llaman la conviccion.

Rachel trago saliva y decidio no tomar esto ultimo dicho en cuenta. Se encamino a su habitacion designada y luego de una ducha, se acosto a dormir.

* * *

Cuando desperto, salio de su cuarto asignado y busco señales de vida.

Se encamino hacia la sala de entrenamientos y se sorprendio al ver a Santana y a Quinn sobre el cuadrilatero, peleando agresivamente. Y Brittany desde afuera, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Cuando la rubia de ojos azules se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rachel, le hizo una señal para que se acercara y la morena asi lo hizo, aun observando la lucha entre esas dos mujeres.

Quinn le proporciono un derechazo en el rostro a la latina, que gruño y murmuro algo como "Maldita". Santana le devolvio el golpe, cortandole la ceja a la rubia, que empezo a sangrar por ahí.

-Mierda. –Se quejo. Pero como venganza, le dio un derechazo en el estomago a la latina, que se quedo por unos segundos sin aire, y luego un gancho izquierdo en el menton.

-Okay, okay. Basta. –Dijo Britt tocando una campana. Ambas automaticamente bajaron la guardia y suspiraron agotadas. –Ahora un abrazo. –Y obedecieron automaticamente. Britt sonrio. –Y ahora un beso. –Ambas giraron los ojos, pero igual forma lo hicieron. Quinn pego sus labios a los de Santana por unos segundos y luego se bajaron del cuadrilatero.

-Y que sea la ultima vez que te comes mi sandwich, Santana. –Dijo Quinn con voz amenazante. Pero la nombrada solo se cruzo de brazos y giro los ojos. Pero Britt le dio un dulce abrazo, que le saco una discreta sonrisa.

-Ire a ducharme. –Dijo la latina. Miro a Rachel y asintio educadamente en forma de saludo. Luego tomo la mano de Britt y ambas se alejaron sonrientes.

-Hey. –Saludo Quinn quitandose las vendas de las manos, pero mirando a la morena con una sonrisa.

-Estas bien? –Pregunto Rachel señalando su sangrante ceja derecha.

-Oh... si, solo es un golpe. Ya cicatrizara. –Respondio. –Como va tu nuca?

-Mejor. Ya no duele. –Dijo Rachel, acercandose a Quinn y comenzando a ayudarla con esas vendas.

-Como llevas todo esto? –Pregunto la rubia, suavemente, en un susurro lo suficientemente audible. Mientras observaba como la morena se ocupaba de ella, desenvolviendo sus manos.

-Es una locura...me refiero a que cuando escucho hablar sobre esto, pienso que estan locos, pero siento dentro mio que tengo ganas de creerles. –Explico. –Es extraño. Tengo miedo.

-Oh una batalla mental... tan tipico. –Murmuro con una sonrisa. –Comprendo como te sientes, sabes? Ya he pasado por esto.

Rachel se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. Tenia tantas cosas por preguntarle, que las tenia que poner en orden.

-Asi que... tu y Santana estan...? –Comenzo a preguntar, pero quizo golpearse a si misma cuando la pregunta salio de sus labios, y ni siquiera fue capaz de terminarla.

-Yo y Santana? –Solto una enorme carcajada. –Lo siento, es que es muy comico. –Siguio riendose sin parar, hasta que recupero la compostura. –No, ella es mi amiga.

-Pero le diste un...

-Si, le di un beso porque Britt, su novia, me lo pidio. –Respondio tranquilamente, caminando hacia las mancuernas para hacer un poco de ejercicio en sus brazos. – Britt es muy inocente, y no entiende de los celos y de ser posesiva, no conoce esas cosas tan malas, asi que no tiene problema ante esas muestras de cariño. Es mas, incluso las apoya totalmente despues de una pelea con Santana.

Rachel reflexiono.

-Y porque estaban peleando? –Pregunto.

-Santana se comio mi Sandwich. –Respondio simplemente. La morena elevo una ceja, entre incredula y divertida. –No peleamos por comida, pero si por el respeto a nuestras cosas y espacios. Y en vez de guardarnos rencor innecesario, lo liberamos alli arriba. –Señalo el cuadrilatero.

-Britt estuvo hablandome sobre sus personalidades y los cristales. –Comento, sentandose en una banca de madera, mientras observaba a Quinn ejercitando sus musculos.

-Oh si... aunque no es tan literal como suena. –Dijo la rubia.

-Explicate.

-Bueno, Santana es valiente, pero a la vez es sincera, y a la vez es perseverante y de vez en cuando optimista, tambien es fuerte y posee conviccion. Y al poseer todo eso, es lo que la vuelve valiente. –Explico, mirando a la morena, al terminar de pronunciar esa ultima parte. –Todos tenemos algo de todos, y eso nos conecta. Poseemos esas cualidades a mayor o menor medida. Pero estan alli. En el alma, como en cada persona que existe en el mundo.

-Quieres decir que yo puedo ser fuerte, perseverante, inocente, honesta y tener conviccion?

-Claro, pero solo si te lo propones. Aunque La conviccion predomina en ti. –Respondio. –Yo soy perseverante, porque tengo fuerza, soy valiente, honesta y algo optimista. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que si.

-De todas formas, ya te daras cuenta cuando los veas relacionarse. –Solto las mancuernas y tomo una botella de agua.

-Y yo creo que se equivocaron de persona conmigo. –Murmuro la morena, seriamente.

-Por que lo dices? –Quinn fruncio el ceño.

-Porque... ¿Yo? ¿Conviccion? –Solto una risa ironica y seca. –La unica conviccion que tenia en mi vida era ser cantante en Broadway. Y me rechazaron. Siempre me rechazan.

-El mundo es cruel. –Fue su primera respuesta. –Pero estoy segura de que tus conviciones estan muy al fondo de ti. Solo... –Elevo los hombros. –Tienes que hacerlas florecer, no? –Rachel respondio con un suspiro derrotado. Asi que la rubia tomo asiento a su lado y suspiro recuperando el aliento por tanto ejercicio. –Se que es dificil, sabes? He pasado por lo mismo hace un año atrás. Pero... es necesario tiempo para procesar y asimilar que somos especiales. Tu eres especial. –Murmuro tomando su mano. Y Rachel sintio como una corriente electrica le recorria el cuerpo, y una bola de sensaciones se situaba en su pecho. "Que extraño.." Penso la morena –Se que piensas que esto es una locura o que nosotros somos unos pateticos suicidas que se creen heroes... Pero cada minima cosa tendra sentido en su momento... Todo esto es un sacrificio, sabes? Y al principio muchos piensan "¿Por qué hare esto? No quiero morir... No quiero esto para mi." Pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que vale la pena... No solo por salvar el mundo, sino porque sientes como tu vida cobra sentido cuando dentro de ti aceptas el destino que te ha tocado, y sabes recorrerlo con calma y conviccion, por mas que los obstaculos se interpongan.

Rachel sonrio dulcemente.

-Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bastante bien.

-Eso depende. –Respondio la rubia.

-De que? –La morena elevo una ceja.

-De que no te comas mi Sandwich. –Respondio en modo de broma, logrando que Rachel soltara una carcajada.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por tanta buena onda! como siempre. Espero que anden bien y perdon por tardar tanto. Los trabajo y esas cosas me tienen demasiado ocupada!

Un saludo enorme.

Capitulo 3:

-Quieres que te enseñe? –Pregunto la rubia señalando el cuadrilatero de boxeo.

-La verdad es que... No me gusta la violencia, sabes? –Confeso. Quinn elevo sus hombros.

-Tendras que aprender si quieres sobrevivir aquí. –Respondio. –A mi tampoco me encanta quebrar los brazos de personas, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Rachel suspiro derrotada.

-Tengo otra eleccion?

-No. –Respondio la rubia, con despreocupacion. –Pero si quieres, empezaremos con algo suave. Defensa personal. Algunos movimientos sobre como defenderte si alguien te ataca y no te queda otra eleccion. –Explico.

-Bien. –Asintio la morena. Y juntas se subieron al ring de boxeo.

-Lista? –Pregunto Quinn, con una sonrisa divertida, pero algo sadica. Rachel, cautivada por la rubia, trago saliva y asintio. No muy segura de si misma.

-Regla numero 1. –Dijo, caminando alrededor de la morena, como si la estuviera evaluando. –Nunca demuestres tu miedo y tu inseguridad. No entres en panico. La mente fria es muy importante.

Rachel suspiro e intento relajarse.

-Regla numero 2 –Continuo. –Jamas, y escuchame bien, morena. Nunca Jamas des el primer paso. –Susurro en su oido, provocandole escalofrios. –Regla numero 3, piensa muy bien tu proximo movimiento, ya que si fallas, ten por seguro de que sera el ultimo. –Rachel asintio, absorbiendo las palabras de la rubia. –Regla numero 4, Sea como sea, Rachel: Mantente con vida. Eso es todo.

La morena asintio y suspiro calmandose un poco.

-Muy bien, ahora... –La rubia se coloco detrás de ella y rodeo su cuello con su brazo derecho. –Esta llave, es para ahogarte. Si alguien te sostiene de esta forma, tu pisale el pie, tan fuerte como puedas, y aprovecha esa distraccion para tomar su brazo y torcerlo hasta que quede en su espalda. –Rachel asi lo hizo, algo torpe al principio, temiendo hacerle daño a Quinn. –No temas. No me haras daño. Si tu atacante es mas fuerte que tu y quiere soltarse, no dudes en torcer aun mas su brazo y presiona hacia arriba hasta que escuches que se rompe. –Aconsejo. Rachel la solto y luego la miro. –Muy bien. –Felicito la rubia con una sonrisa. Y asi pasaron mas de dos horas, entrenando mecanismos de defensa. Cuchillo en el cuello, Pistola en la sien, llaves de kick boxing, etc.

Cuando ambas, demasiado cansadas para continuar, dejaron la sala de entrenamientos, y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios en un silencio comodo.

-Tomare una ducha. –Aviso Quinn mientras abria su casillero y sacaba una toalla doblada. –Eres libre de acompañarme. –Le guiño un ojo, en modo de broma y se giro, caminando hacia las duchas.

Rachel trago saliva y se quedo estatica alli, junto a su casillero. Respiro profundamente y tomo una toalla tambien. Camino hacia el area de las duchas que tenian unas divisiones hechas con vidrio polarizado.

Quinn, con el agua caliente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se giro para alcanzar el jabon, y casi se desmaya al ver, a traves del vidrio, que la morena se quitaba la ropa con total naturalidad. Suspiro con fuerza, lo suficientemente audible para Rachel.

-Sucede algo, Quinn? –Pregunto preocupada por ese bufido.

-Ammmm no...no... es solo que el agua esta muy...caliente. –Respondio. Y una voz retumbo en su mente. "Si, claro...el agua."

La morena ingreso en la ducha de al lado y dejo caer el agua.

-Mmmm... –Casi gimio al sentir el agua chocar contra su piel. –Yo la encuentro agradable.

-A que? –Pregunto la rubia, perdida en la silueta de la morena, que se reflejaba a traves del vidrio. Rachel solto una risita.

-Al agua, Quinn. –Respondio divertida, ya que notaba la mirada penetrante de su amiga a traves del cristal.

-Ah...ah si. –Blabuceo, queriendose abofetear a si misma. Desvio la mirada de Rachel y se apoyo contra el cristal, suspirando de cansancio.

-Cansada?

-Totalmente. –Murmuro en respuesta. Luego cerro el grifo del agua y envolvio su cuerpo en la toalla. Abrio el cubiculo de la ducha y salio, se sento en una banca, colocada frente a las duchas y cruzo su piernas sensualmente mientras tomaba otra toalla y comenzaba a secar su cabello rubio.

Varios minutos despues, Rachel salio tambien envuelta en la tela blanca y se sento junto a ella.

-Lo llevas bien? –Pregunto Quinn. La morena no respondio. Simplemente agacho la mirada y se levanto para buscar su ropa. –Rachel. –Dijo en un suspiro. La siguio. –Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Lo se. –Murmuro. –Solo...no tengo ganas de hablar, Quinn.

Ambas comenzaron a vestirse en un silencio solemne. Y Quinn no se atrevio a presionar a Rachel, temiendo que esta se enojase y se rinda ante la evidencia de su mision.

Ya vestidas, se miraron y la rubia le sonrio dulcemente.

-Nos hemos perdido la cena grupal. –Comento, caminando hacia la salida. –Quieres que cocine algo?

-Oh si... –Murmuro la morena en respuesta, siguiendola por los pasillos subterraneos.

Ingresaron a la cocina, y encontraron a Santana acorralando a Brittany contra la isla, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Y alli se van mis ganas de cenar. –Bromeo la rubia. Santana le sonrio sadicamente, a diferencia de Britt, que le regalo una sonrisa que desbordaba azucar.

-Mientras tu perdias el tiempo toqueteando al nuevo duende, te has perdido la cena. –Comento Santana.

-No hay problema, prefiero morir de hambre antes de comer lo que tu has cocinado, latina. –Quinn le devolvio el golpe. –Y los chicos?

-Se han ido a dormir ya, estaban muy cansados por el entrenamiento de hoy.

La rubia solo asintio y abrio el refrigerador enorme, comenzando a sacar los ingredientes para una comida simple y nutritiva.

Coloco pimientos, zanahorias, papas, cebollas, calabacines, brocoli y algunas cosas mas. Lavo las verduras y luego se dedico a cortarlas en juliana.

-Mañana tenemos una mision. –Anuncio Santana, quien habia sacado el helado del congelador y comenzaba a comer del pote, dandole de probar a Britt de vez en cuando, con dulzura que solo reservaba para ella.

-Lo se. –Murmuro. –Hablare mañana con Sue.

-Bien, nosotras nos vamos a dormir. –Dijo Britt. –Buenas noches.

-Adios, Britt. –Saludaron Rachel y Quinn casi al unisono. –Adios Santana.

Quinn continuo cortando las verduras y cuando finalizo, las coloco en la sarten con aceite de oliva y sal. Mientras, por otra parte, tomo unos zucchinis y los corto en rodajas, colocandolos en una placa y echandole queso parmesano arriba. Las metio al horno a gratinar y luego se limpio las manos con un trapo. Colocandolo despues sobre su hombro. Como hacian los verdaderos chefs.

Rachel noto que la rubia se desenvolvia con soltura en la cocina, y eso por alguna razon, lo encontro atractivo. Se mordio el labio y se sento en una banqueta, mientras disfrutaba mirandola.

-Si me sigues mirando asi, acabare por ponerme nerviosa. –Dijo Quinn de la nada, sin mirar a la morena, mientras revolvia la sarten.

-Lo siento... es que me resulta adorable como te desenvuelves en la cocina. –No pudo evitar ser sincera. Quinn sonrio.

-Me gusta cocinar. –Dijo elevando sus hombros. –Lo encuentro relajante en medio de tanta locura.

Rachel no dijo nada mas. Y decidio guardar silencio.

-Que es lo que busca Crystal corporation? –Pregunto la morena de la nada. Quinn solto la espatula y la miro, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, recargando su peso. Suspiro y clavo su mirada en ella.

-Buscan mejorar la raza humana. –Respondio. –Según ellos, somos demasiado defectuosos a su gusto. Judios, negros, homosexuales, trans, personas libres... Somos todos una abominacion según su punto de vista.

-Como Hitler hizo en su tiempo? –Pregunto.

-Algo asi. –Dijo luego de pensarlo un segundo, y luego continuo con su tarea de cocinar. –Lo que buscan es dominar el mundo. Y para eso nos necesitan a nosotros. –Comenzo a explicar. –Somos un arma de doble filo, sabes? Tenemos el poder de salvar a la humanidad y de destruirla al mismo tiempo.

-Ya... estuviste alli con ellos?

-Si. Me secuestraron 3 veces. –Explico. –La primera vez yo no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. Logre escapar, para mi suerte, y me encontre con Sue... o Sue me encontro. –Rio suavemente. –La segunda vez fue por rescatar a Kurt de sus garras. Me descuide y me atraparon. La tercera fue hace 5 meses. Habian tomado a Britt y yo me apareci alli, voluntariamente, para intercambiar lugares.

-Fuiste torturada?

Quinn suspiro.

-Si. De todas las formas que te puedas imaginar. –Respondio.

-Lo siento.

-Es parte de nuestra mision. –Elevo sus hombros como quitandole importancia a la situacion y la tuviera completamente asumida.

Cenaron en silencio, comodo, para su sorpresa.

Luego ambas caminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Quinn en la 01 y Rachel en la 06. Se despidieron en la puerta, e ingresaron suspirando.

Quinn por su lado, se hecho en la cama y miro al techo, como si alli encontrara todas las respuestas a sus problemas.

Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad.

La chica nueva habia revolucionado su cabeza poniendola patas para arriba. No en sentido figurado, por supuesto.

La rubia no podia permitirse sentir nada por Rachel. No cuando recien habia pasado por la peor de las torturas. No cuando le habian quitado parte de su mundo. Pero por otro lado, no podia negar que sentia cierta debilidad al mirarla a los ojos. Ese oceano chocolate profundo.

Rachel por otro lado, pensaba en cosas mas generales.

Como habia cambiado su mundo toda esta locura. Se sentia perdida. Con los cristales, los chicos, aquel extraño lugar, la profecia, la malvada corporacion y Quinn. Sobre todo Quinn.

Ella era la unica que la habia tratado realmente bien en mucho tiempo. Y se sentia comoda con ella. No podia negarlo. Pero tenia miedo. Mucho miedo.

Ella, por mas miserable que sea su vida, no tenia ganas de morir. Al menos no asi. No se sentia realmente preparada para dejar su vida en una estupida profecia.

Asi que se sintio una cobarde. Sobre todo cuando salio sigilosamente de su habitacion, tomando sus pertenencias. Las llaves, su Iphone, y su billetera.

Camino por los pasillos subterraneos hasta llegar a las puertas del elevador. Presiono el boton y cuando las puertas se abrieron, una estruendosa alarma comenzo a sonar. Despertando a cada uno de los chicos.

Rachel rapidamente ingreso al cubiculo y apreto la subida repetidas veces.

Y se sintio realmente culpable, cuando lo ultimo que sus ojos vieron fue la mirada desilusionada de Quinn, junto con sus compañeros, al otro lado del pasillo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Holaaaaaa! como siempre, gracias por tanta buena onda!

Capitulo 4:

-Mierda mierda MIERDA! –Exclamo Santana golpeando la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Su alter ego Snixx estaba por salir a flote. Mientras Britt y Kurt bostezaban del cansancio ante la reunion de emergencia.

Puck parecia perdido y Quinn solo se conformo con mirar a Santana despotricar contra Rachel Berry.

-Calmate. –Dijo Quinn, con la voz algo ronca por el sueño, y con una tranquilidad digna de admirar.

-Que me calme? ¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME? –Santana se exalto, furiosa. –¿CÓMO DIABLOS PRETENDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO TODA LA MISION SE FUE A LA MIERDA POR CULPA DE ELLA?

-No es su culpa. –Quinn alzo la voz.

-Entonces quien diablos escapo? Lady Hummel? No lo creo. –Dijo Sarcastica.

-Sabes muy bien que no podiamos obligarla a estar junto a nosotros. Y que ella tambien tiene derecho a sentir miedo... Es humana! –Exclamo. Y el clima empezaba a calentarse.

-Ya calmense las dos –Dijo Kurt. –No nos sirve enervarnos cuando es tiempo de pensar.

Quinn suspiro.

-Kurt tiene razon. –Murmuro –Ya basta. Vayan a descansar. Yo me quedare en la sala de control junto a Artie, para activar el rastreador que colocamos en Rachel mientras estaba inconsciente, y vigilamos las camaras de seguridad de la zona.

-Aun no entiendo como logro escapar. –Murmuro Britt, media dormida media despierta.

-Sabes que es mas facil salir que entrar aquí. –Respondio Puck. –Ire a recostarme.

-A todo esto, donde esta Sue? –Pregunto Kurt, mientras se levantaba y seguia a sus amigos.

-Esta haciendo lo que todos ustedes ahora deben hacer. –Dijo Quinn, como una lider. –Descansen. Mañana resolveremos los problemas.

-Quieres que te ayude? –Pregunto la latina, ya mas relajada. Quinn solo nego. –Oye... lamento haberte gritado asi, Sabes que a veces...

-Calla y ve a dormir. –Le sonrio. –Britt te espera.

Quinn suspiro y se levanto de su silla, salio de la habitacion y camino hasta la sala de control. Abrio la puerta y sonrio al ver a Artie, frente a varias pantallas y controles de alta tecnologia.

-Como esta mi nerd favorito? –Pregunto sentandose a su lado.

-Genial, y tu, Cristal azul? –Pregunto divertido.

-Ahhhh –Quinn suspiro. –He tenido momentos mejores.

-Café? –Ofrecio el chico en silla de ruedas, tendiendole una taza.

-Doble por favor.

-Asi que todo este ajetreo es porque la nueva escapo? –Pregunto mientras le preparaba un café a su amiga.

-Si. Aunque considero normal que sienta miedo, es una desilusion saber que le dimos una oportunidad para plantearlos y en cambio decidio escapar como si nos tuviera miedo. –Quinn sentia que podia abrirse a su amigo, con quien compartia varios secretos y charlas que le despejaban la mente.

-No todos reaccionamos de la misma manera. –Razono el chico. –Solo dale tiempo.

-Sabes donde esta ahora? –Pregunto la rubia, interesandose en los monitores led.

-Ahora esta camino a su casa.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos del peligro que esta corriendo. –Musito Quinn. –Tenemos que encontrarla.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, Q. –Dijo Artie, mientras manejaba una computadora. –Si no viene por voluntad propia, no sirve que este aquí.

-Pero esta en peligro. –Quinn se exaspero.

Artie coloco una mano sobre la rodilla de ella, intentando tranquilizarla. Quinn miro la pantalla de la camara de seguridad y vio como la morena caminaba rapidamente, por la calle.

-Solo nos queda esperar.

* * *

Varias horas sentada en frente de los monitores ya empezaban a impacientarla. Asi que decidio sacar toda la furia que tenia ingresando en la sala de armas. Y dejando que artie haga su trabajo.

Ingreso en la sala y se dirigio hacia una pared lateral en donde se exibian todas las armas habidas y por haber. Tomo una thunder 9 milimetros y 5 cartuchos con balas. Se posiciono a una distancia de 10 metros de los muñecos que servian como tiro al blanco y cargo su arma con el primer cartucho.

-Maldita sea, Berry. –Murmuro con los dientes apretados mientras comenzaba a jalar el gatillo, apuntando a la cabeza del muñeco. –Por qué huiste de mi?

Ya iba por el cuarto cartucho, descargando su ira contra la cabeza de ese pobre maniqui, cuando Artie abrio la puerta abruptamente y se acercaba con su silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba Quinn.

-La tienen. –Dijo. Pero la rubia no pudo oirlo por el ruido del arma.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto.

-Que ellos la atraparon! –Exclamo agitado.

El rostro de Quinn se transformo en sorpresa, luego en miedo y despues en furia.

Corrio hacia la sala de control para ver el video de la morena siendo capturada por la corporacion Crystal.

Corrio hacia la sala de reuniones y presiono un boton rojo que estaba junto a la puerta. Una escandalosa sirena comenzo a sonar y pronto todos los miembros del equipo aparecieron en la sala, muy confundidos y cansados.

-Porque diablos hay tanto escandalo? –Pregunto Sue, enojada por la interrupcion de su sueño de belleza.

-Rachel ha huido. –Murmuro Quinn, apretando los puños, conteniendo su furia.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. –Dijo Santana como si fuera una obviedad.

-Ellos acaban de capturarla. –Agrego Quinn con la voz temblorosa.

-Mierda. –Murmuro Puck.

Y todos se miraron preocupados entre si, debido al comportamiento de Quinn, ya que sabian el odio que esta tenia hacia la corporacion malvada, gracias a la tortura que habia sufrido en el pasado.

-Iremos a buscarla. –Dijo Kurt, decidido.

-Preparen sus equipos. –Demando Sue. –Partimos en 10 minutos. Pondremos en marcha el plan rescate: Cristal Rosa. Todos caminaron hacia la sala de armas y se vistieron con trajes negros, un pasamontañas y chaquetas de cuero con sus respectivos colores de su cristal.

Se formaron los 5 en una fila, como en el ejercito. Y Sue como su jefe, paso por delante de ellos dando las ordenes.

-Entran, la toman y salen. –Dijo seriamente. –No quiero distraciones y no quiero desastres. Algo limpio y rapido.

-01 Cristal Azul, Lista? –Pregunto.

-Lista. –Quinn sono segura y clara.

-02 Cristal Violeta.

-Listo. –Respondio Kurt.

-03 Cristal Verde.

-Listo. –Dijo Puck.

-04 Cristal Amarillo.

-Lista. –Dijo Britt.

-05 Cristal Rojo.

-Lista. –Respondio Santana.

-Muy bien, Equipo. –Sue asintio, satisfecha –Una unica mision: Mantengan con vida los 6 Cristales de la Humanidad.

* * *

Rachel no lograba ver nada. Solo sentia una fuerte punzada en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Abrio los ojos e intento acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Por el movimiento, supo que estaba dentro de un auto, mas precisamente en el baul.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Ser secuestrada ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Sintio como el auto se detenia y fingio estar desmayada, cuando abrieron la cajuela y la sacaron, cargandola en brazos. Supo que estaban dentro de un edificio, ya que escucho el ruido de ascensor. Fue ingresada a una habitacion y la sentaron en un sofa. Abrio los ojos de a poco y lo primero que io fue un arma siendo apuntada directo en su frente.

Su corazon se acelero y ella quedo paralizada por el miedo.

-Bienvenida a nuestra corporacion, querida Rachel. –Murmuro alguien, detrás el hombre que la apuntaba con un arma. Le hizo una seña a su empleado y este bajo la pistola al instante, se hizo a un lado y esto le permitio ver a Rachel quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes avellana, y mirada gelida.

"Donde diablos he visto esa mirada antes?" Se pregunto la morena.

-Que quieren de mi?

-Queremos muchas cosas de ti, Rachel, pero nada que pueda hacerte daño. –Explico el hombre con voz grave e imponente.

-Vete al diablo. –Murmuro enfadada.

-Oh...Veo que estas de mal humor, Querida. –Musito el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada, algo cinica y sadica. Que a Rachel le parecio algo familiar. –Mark, llevala a la sala de interrogatorios para que reflexione sobre su lenguaje mal educado.

El hombre que anteriormente colocaba un arma en su frente, asintio y tomo a la morena violentamente del brazo, obligandola a seguirle el paso. Camino por unos pasillos pintados de blanco, aun sujeta al agarre de Mark, y despues se adentraron en una sala, con solo una silla en el centro. Y tuvo ganas de temblar cuando vio la sonrisa pervertida de aquel asqueroso tipo. Pero luego recordo algo.

"Regla numero 1: Nunca demuestres tu miedo y tu inseguridad" La voz de Quinn resono en su mente.

-Lista para la diversion, morena? –Pregunto tomandole el rostro con una mano y presionando su barbilla con fuerza.

Rachel hizo una mueca ante la brusquedad. Asi que atino a escupirle el rostro.

-Maldita zorra asquerosa. –Dijo enfadado, dondole una bofetada y partiendole el labio.

"Regla numero 2: Nunca Jamas des el primer paso al atacar"

El tipo la tomo por el cuello, Y la morena se alivio, dando con la casualidad de ya haber practicado esa llave. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento y la presion de Quinn en su cuello no era nada parecido a la presion que sentia justo en ese instante.

"Regla numero 3: Piensa muy bien tu proximo movimiento, Rachel" La morena seguia oyendo la voz de Quinn en su mente, como si ella estuviera en ese preciso momento dandole las indicaciones para poder sobrevivir.

Rachel midio la situacion muy cuidadosamente. Y cuando el agarre en su cuello se aflojo un poco, le piso el pie a su agresor y luego lo tomo del brazo, torciendolo violentamente.

Sentia un subidon de adrenalina recorriendole el cuerpo. Ejercio mas presion en el brazo hasta que escucho una queja, y un "Track". Alli fue la primera vez que Rachel Berry rompio un brazo. Empujo a Mark, haciendolo caer al piso y peteo sus costillas y sus partes bajas.

Cuando se aseguro de que estaba completamente inmovilizado, la morena se hecho a correr por los pasillos, extrañandose de que el espacio estuviera tan liberado.

Corrio como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y si, literalmente dependia.

"Regla numero 4: Sea como sea, Rachel...Mantente con vida"

Cuando estaba por llegar al ascensor que le proporcionaba su liberacion, sintio como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le tapaba la boca.

-Te tengo. –Escucho una voz suave y profunda. Y tuvo un dejavu, antes de caer desmayada, producto del panico.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 5:

Rachel abrio los ojos y le tomo un momento recuperarse a la cegadora luz blanca. Cuando ya estuvo completamente despierta, miro a su alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar lleno de camillas y objetos de hospital, con miedo y curiosidad.

Cuando la puerta que estaba a su izquierda se abre de par a par y deja ver la figura de una mujer morena, vestida de blanco.

-Donde estoy? –Pregunto mas por inercia que por otra cosa.

-Estas a salvo. –Respondio la mujer con una sonrisa dulce. –Yo soy Mercedes. Los chicos te trajeron aquí hace varias horas.

-Los...chicos? –Cuestiono confundida.

-Bueno, en realidad fue Quinn. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. –Dijo Mercedes mientras revisaba los aparatos que le controlaban la presion y los latidos.

-Donde...donde esta ella?

-Haciendo su trabajo, supongo. –Respondio elevando los hombros. –Necesitas algo?

-Quiero...quiero hablar con Quinn y...tambien tengo hambre.

-Okay. –Respondio la amable chica. –Yo me ocupo. –Agrego antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta que habia ingresado.

Varios minutos despues la puerta se volvio a abrir, dejando ver una figura rubia con una bandeja en brazos, y por que no, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Una Fabray con papas fritas. –Anuncio ironicamente.

-Hey... –Saludo, algo insegura por la actitud de aquella chica de ojos verdes.

-Come. –Murmuro dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita exclusiva para acomodarla en las camillas y luego ayudando a la morena a que se acomodase para poder comer. –Supongo que necesitas recuperar algo de fuerzas. Te traje pastas. –Agrego simplemente, antes de sentarse en un sofa, bastante alejado de la cama.

-Estas enojada conmigo? –Pregunto Rachel.

-No estoy enojada, Rachel. –Respondio tranquilamente. –Estoy furiosa. –Agrego como si nada. –Estoy furiosa contigo porque cuando te di varias oportunidades de hablar sobre tus miedos no lo hiciste. Estoy furiosa conmigo porque no estuve alli contigo para protegerte. Estoy furiosa con esa maldita corporacion. Y estoy doblemente furiosa conmigo de nuevo por el solo hecho de que me afectes tanto.

-Lo se... Realmente lo siento. –Fue honesta, aunque algo turbada por esa ultima confesion. –Solo no queria molestarte con todo lo que me pasa.

Quinn suspiro, frustrada y exasperada.

-Diablos, Rachel! –Exclamo. –No seas idiota... Yo estoy aquí para ti. –Confeso mientras su voz se iba apagando poco a poco.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Quieres ayudarme? –Pregunto.

-Claro que quiero. –Respondio la rubia, bajando todos sus muros ante el poder de los ojos chocolate.

-Ven aquí. –Murmuro Rachel tendiendole una mano.

La rubia solo se levanto y camino hacia ella, tomando su mano y regalandole una suave caricia.

Rachel tiro de su brazo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la beso dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti luche. –Dijo, aun muy cerca de su mejilla. –Gracias a ti hoy estoy aquí. –Volvio a besar aquella parte de su rostro y solto un suspiro, separandose poco a poco.

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto Quinn, embriagada por su cercania y por su perfume de menta y fresas.

-Realmente aquel entrenamiento intensivo dio sus frutos...

La rubia suspiro, entre aliviada y culpable.

-Come tu comida. –Ordeno con suavidad. –Yo tengo trabajo por hacer.

-Me dejaras sola aquí? –Pregunto Rachel. –Confieso que detesto los hospitales. –Se justifico.

-Tanquila, le dire a Kurt que traiga sus revistas de moda y venga a distraerte un rato. –Musito Quinn. Mientras Mercedes volvia a ingresar en la sala para traer un ramo de flores y varias bolsas de regalos.

-Hey. –Saludo la morena a Quinn.

-Mercedes... –Respondio en tono amigable. –Gracias por cuidar de Rachel.

-Es un placer, y ademas es mi trabajo. –Sonrio mientras dejaba los regalos a un costado de la puerta. –Por cierto, como llevas el dolor?

-Oh casi no me duele. –Respondio la chica de ojos verdes. –Solo es una pequeña molestia.

-Que te sucedió? –Pregunto de pronto Rachel, frunciendo el ceño con preocupacion.

-Cuando fuimos a sacarte de alli, recibi un golpe. Pero no es nada. –Quinn le quito importancia.

-Tiene fisuradas 2 costillas. –Aclaro Mercedes.

-Lo lamento. –Murmuro con culpabilidad la pequeña morena.

-No es nada. –Respondio Quinn, caminando hacia la salida. –Ah, esos paquetes te lo mandan los chicos. –Señalo las bolsas de regalo que Mercedes habia acercado. –Tomalo como...una bienvenida.

Luego de eso, atravezo el umbral y camino hacia los pasillos que la dirigian a la sala de juntas. Ya todo el equipo estaba alli.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos... –Comenzo a decir Sue. Pero Quinn la interrumpio.

-De hecho, Kurt debe ir a hacerle compañía a Rachel.

El chico solo asintio y salio de la sala. El no solia hablar mucho, pero cuando lo hacia, siempre eran las palabras justas.

Quinn ocupo su lugar y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que la reunion comenzara.

-Artie pudo localizar uno de los cristales. –Anuncio la mujer de cabellos cortos. –Cristal Amarillo... por lo que parece.

-Genial. –Dijo Puck con tranquilidad y suficiencia.

-Esta en Lima, Ohio. –Agrego Sue. –Va a ser muy agotador el viaje. Una travesia muy compleja...

-Pero tendremos que hacerlo igual. –La corto Quinn. –El problema no es el viaje en si, sino que no podemos averiguar si los de la corporacion tambien lo localizo.

-Exacto, Quinn. –Concordo Sue. –No sabemos si es seguro ir. Asi que iran todos.

-Con todos te refieres a la nueva? –Pregunto Santana.

-Exacto.

-Pero ella... –Iba a decir Quinn.

-Algun dia tendra que hacerlo. –La interrumpio Sue. –No la sobre protejas demasiado.

-Al diablo. –Murmuro en respuesta la rubia, frustrada.

* * *

Una vez finalizada la reunion, Quinn y Santana fueron a armar el inventario para el viaje a Ohio.

Entraron en la sala de armas y se pusieron frente a la pared donde dichos elementos se mostraban colgados.

-Asi que te gusta la nueva? –Pregunto Santana, mientras tomaba un rifle de caza y se ponia a examinarlo.

Quinn solo bufo.

-No empieces.

-Oh si...claro que empezare. –Contradijo la latina. –No han pasado ni 3 dias y ya estas completamente colgada por ella.

Quinn suspiro profundamente, dejando que las palabras de su amiga traspazaran su alma.

Agarro una bolsa de lona, color verde militar, y alli metio dos AK-47, dos Thunder 9 milimetros, un revolver, varias cajas con balas. Navajas suizas, cuchillos de caza, una espada y dos dagas.

-Calmate, Fabray... No nos vamos a la guerra. –Dijo divertida la latina.

-Solo...llevo lo suficiente para poder proteger a Rachel, ya que ella no tiene el mismo entrenamiento que nosotros.

-Lo ves? Estas hasta las trancas por esa morena.

-Si sigues hablando, te juro que ire junto a Britt y le plantare un beso hasta meterle la lengua en la garganta. –Advirtio Quinn. Conocia perfectamente el punto debil de la latina. Su querida novia Britt.

Santana tenso la mandibula.

-No serias capaz.

-Ponme a prueba. –Murmuro, antes de tirar de la cuerda de la bolsa y cerrarla, dedicandole a su amiga una sonrisa provocadora.

Camino hacia la salida, satisfecha por cerrarle la boca a aquella irritante latina diabolica.

* * *

Recorrio los pasillos y luego ingreso en la sala de enfermeria, donde Rachel y Kurt se encontraban charlando animadamente.

-Veo que la estan pasando super bien. –Comento la rubia, dejando la bolsa de lona junto a la puerta.

Kurt solo sonrio.

-Ella es realmente agradable... Y ademas tiene un buen gusto por la moda. –Dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Me alegro. –Respondio Quinn. –Kurt, ve a armar tu inventario. Sue dijo que en 6 horas partiremos a Lima, Ohio.

-Mision? –Pregunto el, elevando una ceja.

-Cristal Amarillo. –Respondio.

El chico solo asintio y desaparecio por la puerta.

-Te iras? –Pregunto la morena, sintiendose triste.

-Si...Pero tu vendras con nosotros. –Contesto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Y deduzco, por tu rostro, que tu no quieres que yo vaya. –Adivino la chica de ojos chocolate. La rubia solo asintio lentamente.

-No quiero que te arriesgues a nada.

-No puedes protegerme siempre.

-Lo hare mientras pueda.

-Eres cabeza dura.

-Me llaman perseverancia. –Murmuro, divertida. –Cuando Mercedes lo autorice, podras levantarte y tomar una ducha antes de partir.

-Por que viajamos? –Pregunto luego de pensar un momento.

-Nosotros nos pasamos la vida buscando nuestros cristales antes de que los malos lo encuentren. Por suerte, podemos rastrearlos.

-Como?

-Los cristales, como ya te he dicho, son parte de nuestra alma, asi que podemos, de alguna extraña forma, sentirlos cuando estan cerca de nosotros. Ademas con la ayuda de Artie, y toda su tecnologia. El toma una muestra de sangre y logra localizar las partes del mundo donde un alma muy parecida al dueño del cristal se encuentra. –Explico pacientemente. –Ya hemos seguido pistas falsas. Asi que supongo que este viaje traera cosas buenas.

-Y cual buscaremos?

-Cristal Amarillo. Le pertenece a Britt. –Aclaro.

-Y cuando buscaremos el tuyo?

Quinn sonrio de lado y debajo de su blusa busco un collar. Al sacarlo de su escondite, bajo su ropa, Rachel pudo apreciar una piedra, en forma de gota, de un color azul fuerte, pero a la vez, desprendia una luz extraña, que nunca antes habia visto. Era como magia.

-Yo ya tengo el mio. –Murmuro. –Solo se encienden al tacto de la persona a la que le pertenece.

-Puedo tocarlo? –Pregunto Rachel, asombrada, sin despegar la vista de aquel cristal.

Quinn asintio y se acerco lentamente a ella.

La morena, con su mano temblorosa, se acerco lentamente.

Y cuando rozo la piedra, sucedió algo extraño.

El cristal no se apago ante el tacto de la diva. Sino que brillo aun mas. Y Quinn, sin poder creerselo, sintio un fuerte mareo, antes de caer al piso, completamente inconsciente. Mientras su mente se atiborraba de recuerdos.

Recuerdos de su vida pasada.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias, como siempre, por estar.

Capitulo 6:

Sue ingreso en la enfermeria con la intención de hablar con Rachel. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Quinn desplomarse en el suelo, y a Rachel emitiendo un grito de horror, con el cristal azul en su mano, brillando como luz de navidad.

-Vaya... -Murmuro intentando ocultar su impresion. Solo se acerco a Quinn y la tomo en brazos.

La coloco en la camilla contigua y presiono un boton para llamar a Mercedes.

-Que le sucedio? -Pregunto Rachel, asustada.

-Sucedio, querida Rachel, algo que no deberia suceder. –Explico tomando el cristal azul en su mano, que se apago a su tacto. Justo en ese momento Mercedes entro como un cohete y se sorprendio al ver a su amiga Quinn en ese estado. –No se preocupen. Su mente solo colapso de cansancio en informacion.

-Que significa eso? –Pregunto Rachel, entre asustada y confundida.

-Significa que solo se desmayo. –Sue le oculto cierta parte de la historia. –Mercedes, solo pasale alcohol por la nariz y se despertara. –La chica asi lo hizo y en menos de 1 minuto, Quinn Fabray ya estaba despierta.

-Que...Que diablos paso aquí? –Pregunto confundida, tomandose la cabeza entre las manos.

-Te desmayaste. –Respondio Rachel. –Ya te encuentras mejor?

La rubia la miro, y cuando el mar chocolate profundo de la morena y los orbes avellana de la rubia se encontraron, Quinn volvio a recordar todo.

-Yo...yo solo necesito estar...sola –Respondio, agitada. Su corazon latia a mil y sus recuerdos, aquellas de su vida pasada volvian y se repetian como una pelicula. Asi que hizo lo que siempre solia hacer cuando no sabia manejar la situacion. Huir. Se levanto y corrio hacia la salida. No importaba que tan mareada este. Necesitaba poner mas distancia entre ella y Rachel.

Esta ultima se extraño ante tal comportamiento. Pero no pudo procesar nada mas, ya que Sue le habia inyectado un tranquilizante que la hizo dormir en menos de 10 segundos. Mas que nada, para que no molestara con sus preguntas.

Y luego, se dispuso a seguir a Quinn.

Y al verla correr por el pasillo, solo dio una orden.

-Fabray, a mi oficina. AHORA. –Ordeno. Con aquella voz que no te da espacio para la replica.

Quinn obedecio y se adentro en la oficina con su Jefa. Sue se sento en su lugar, mientras observaba a la rubia caminar por todo el lugar, agitada y confundida.

-Que esta pasandome, Sue? –Pregunto con la voz quebrada. –Que es esto que veo en mi mente? –Señalo su sien derecha.

-Antes que nada, sientate. –Dijo, muy calmadamente la mujer.

-Por que la recuerdo? –Pregunto, con lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos. –Por que nos recuerdo? Me duele, Sue. Ayudame... –Suplico. –Me duele mucho la cabeza. –Lloraba desconsolada. Y Sue solo pudo rodear su escritorio y abrazarla fuerte. Siempre la habia considerado como la hija que nunca pudo tener.

-Shhhh... Tranquila Quinn. –Murmuro. –Es algo normal. No pierdas la cabeza. Enfocate.

-Por que el cristal no se apago? –Pregunto Quinn, luego de unos minutos, ya mas calmada.

-Porque estas conectada a ella. –Dijo Sue, suavemente. –Porque estan unidas por algo especial, que va mas alla de cualquier explicacion racional y humanamente posible.

-Y entonces... –Y antes de que Quinn pudiera terminar de formular su duda, Sue la interrumpio.

-Antes que nada, necesito saber que viste?

Fabray suspiro, y se tomo un tiempo para poner en orden su mente.

-Me vi a mi. –Murmuro. –Era una mujer pelirroja, pero tenia el mismo color de ojos. Abrazando a un chico, con el color de ojos de Rachel. Los dos cristales encendidos a nuestro tacto. Y luego el cayo al piso, producto de una bala en la cabeza...Grite, con todas mis fuerzas, como si a mi tambien me hubiesen matado. Y asi lo hicieron, senti el filo de un cuchillo desgarrandome la garganta. Lo ultimo que vi fue como los cristales desaparecian antes de que ellos pudieran agarrarlos. –Continuaba narrando. –Me vi como un hombre. Vi como la capturaban a ella, una mujer de risos castaños y ojos chocolate. Se ensañaban con ella. Torturandola en frente de mi. Vi como una fuerte luz salia de su pecho antes de su ultimo aliento y su cristal desaparecia. Me vi a mi, sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella. A pesar de que no me habian tocado...era como si estuvieramos conectados. Y luego volvi a desaparecer. Volvi a ser otra persona, pero esta vez me vi besando a un hombre. Y yo tambien era uno. Lo abrace, fuerte. Y el dejo escapar sus lagrimas de miedo... Sentiamos como venian por nosotros, y no podiamos hacer nada para detenerlos. Asi que nos quedamos en una habitaion esperando nuestro destino. No era un sacrificio, solo era esperar una sentencia de muerte. Y pronto llego. Me deje ir, de la mano con el...Y volvimos a morir. –Termino de narrar, dejando escapar sus lagrimas. –Por que me sucede esto? –Sollozo con fuerza.

Y Sue solo pudo abrazarla mas fuerte.

-Solo era cuestion de tiempo para que te enteraras de que son especiales. –Respondio la mujer mayor.

-Tu sabias que esto pasaria? –Pregunto, confundida.

-Claro que si. –Respondio. –Llevo al mando de esta nave de locuras desde que mi madre me lo heredo. –Se excuso. –Ustedes estan conectadas. Algo mas alla del amor y de la misma profecia. –Suspiro antes de soltar la bomba. –Ambas tienen la capacidad de absorber cada virtud de los 6 cristales... Algo unico e inigualable.

-Pero por que ella no recordo? –Pregunto Quinn aun mas confundida.

-Porque tu necesitas hacer lo mismo que ella hizo contigo. –Respondio Sue. –Debes tocar su cristal para activar sus recuerdos.

-Por que nos pasa esto? Por que a mi?

-Es que no lo entiendes, Quinn?...Sus recuerdos valen oro. Podemos terminar al fin con todo esto. –Dijo Sue, volviendose a sentar en su lugar. –La unica razon por la que la profecia nunca fue concretada es porque siempre los mataban un paso antes de cumplirla. Y ahora, solo nos faltan 3 cristales. El de ella, el de Santana y el de Britt.

-Estamos muy cerca de lograrlo. –Murmuro, mas para si misma. Como si decirlo en voz alta lo volveria mas real. –Que es lo que cambia de todo esto? –Se atrevio a preguntar. –Es decir, el hecho de que yo tenga mis recuerdos y proximamente Rachel los suyos, que cambia?

-Todo. –Murmuro la mujer. –Se que lo que te voy a decir, va a ser practicamente lo mas egoista del mundo, pero es mi deber hacerlo.

-Dilo.

-Ambas, al poseer el poder de absorber las virtudes, no es necesario que mueran los 6. –Lanzo.

Quinn lo proceso por unos segundos.

-Quieres decir que tenemos el poder de sacrificarnos por nuestros compañeros?

-Si lo hacen juntas, probablemente si. –Respondio, pero esta vez lo hizo con suavidad. –Ve a descansar un poco, Quinn. Te despertare cuando la mision comience.

* * *

Quinn, aun en Shock por todo lo acontecido, camino hacia la salida, con destino a su habitacion.

Pero en los pasillos se cruzo con Puck. Y este, preocupado por el estado de la rubia se acerco.

-Estas bien, Quinn? –Pregunto, colocando una mano en su hombro. Pero la rubia solo se giro bruscamente y lo empujo.

-Te dije miles de veces que no me toques. –Exclamo alterada. El rencor que le guardaba a su compañero, por errores del pasado, mas la nueva informacion que ahora manejaba, la tenian a flor de piel.

-Solo queria asegurarme de que estas bien. –Se excuso el chico. –Me preocupo por ti.

-No lo hiciste hace 10 meses, no lo has hecho en todo este tiempo y no lo haras nunca, Puckerman. –Respondio con rabia. –El hecho de que no puedas manejar la culpa, prueba que solo eres un imbecil, y quieres arreglarlo con amabilidad.

-Tranquila, Quinn. –Dijo el, intentando calmarla, aunque las palabras lo hirieron. –Solo intentaba arreglar las cosas. No podemos vivir asi para siempre.

-Quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo? –Pregunto Quinn, mordazmente. –Regresa en el tiempo y ayudame a salvarla! –Exclamo, histerica. Causando que Santana, saliera de su habitacion para mantener calmada a su amiga. –No puedes hacerlo, verdad? Es muy tarde para arrepentirse. Es muy tarde para querer arreglarlo todo.

-Tu tampoco pudiste. –Murmuro Noah, conteniendo las lagrimas. Con un cierto aire de reproches.

-Pero al menos lo intente! –Grito ella, con la voz rota. –Al menos intente sacarla de alli.

-Quinn. –La llamo Santana, tomandola por los hombros. –No vale la pena pelear ahora. Calmate.

La rubia solo suspiro, derrotada y se dejo guiar hasta la habitacion de su amiga latina.

Se recosto junto a ella y logro conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas antes de partir para Lima Ohio.

* * *

Habian llegado a Lima recientemente. Los seis chicos se encaminaron hacia los bosques, cerca de los limites del pueblo.

-Y bien, como seguimos? –Pregunto Santana. –Hay bastante terreno por cubrir.

-Formemos parejas para dividirnos y asi ocupamos bastante espacio y avanzamos con fluidez. –Respondio Kurt. –Que opinas, Quinn? –Pregunto hacia la rubia, que parecia mas pensativa y callada que de costumbre.

-Ehh...Si, lo que digas. –Murmuro, cargando una 9 milimetros y luego colocandola en su funda, para despues sacar sus cuchillos y empezar a lustrarlos.

Todos se miraron extrañados. Normalmente Quinn era quien daba las instrucciones, como una lider nata.

Asi que cuando la rubia se alejo lo suficiente, Kurt se atrevio a preguntar.

-Que demonios le pasa? –Murmuro.

-Hoy volvio a discutir con este imbecil. –Señalo Santana, apuntando a Noah.

-En mi defensa, la vi algo turbada caminando por los pasillos y solo le pregunte como estaba. –Dijo Puck.

-Solo desperto asi luego de haberse desmayado en la enfermeria. –Acoto Rachel.

Todos, automaticamente la miraron, cuestionandola sobre ese asunto y ella solo elevo los hombros. Se abrio paso ante el grupo y camino hacia donde estaba Quinn.

-Hey... –Murmuro, acariciando la corteza de un roble.

-Hey. –Respondio Quinn, con una sonrisa vaga. Y se notaba que su mente permanecia muy lejos de alli. –Ya dejaron de hablar de mi como si fuera que yo no estoy aquí?

-Supongo. –Respondio la morena. –Como estas?

-Agotada...emocionalmente. –Quinn queria permanecer distante de Rachel, pero por algun motivo, aunque intentaba alejarse con todas sus fuerzas, no podia hacerlo.

-Quieres hablarme? –Pregunto Rachel, tomando su mano, y acariciandole el dorso con un pulgar.

-Supongo que terminaras sabiendo todo tarde o temprano. –Respondio la rubia. –Ven, formaremos pareja y hablaremos en el camino.

-De que quieres hablar.

-De mi vida. De mi pasado, del tuyo...quiero hablar sobre nosotras. –Explico pausadamente.

-Nuestro pasado? –Pregunto Rachel, no muy segura de haber entendido bien.

-Exacto, porque tu y yo... –Primero la señalo y luego hizo lo mismo con ella misma. –Tenemos historia.


End file.
